Movie Night with RWBY
by spideyk
Summary: Team RWBY and Team JNPR decide to watch some movies. What movies will they watch? What strange events will occur? I'm not even sure myself. (Also has my OC from "Ghost of a Man") M rated for language


Godzilla (or Zilla)

Ruby sat on her bed thinking one afternoon; she knew that her and her team were close now, but she wanted to do something more to give themselves fun memories to remember in the future. She continued thinking until an idea struck her.

"Guys, I have an idea." Ruby announced to her team.

Her friends stopped what they were doing and gave her their attention.

"Why don't we have a movie night?" Ruby suggested.

Kyle smiled, "That's a great idea! When do we do it?"

"Right now!" Ruby said.

Weiss sighed, "At least tell us what movie we will be watching."

"Ooo, it's my favorite movie!" Ruby said.

"Oh no." Yang said while shaking her head.

Ruby jumped from her bed and on the floor, "Oh yes, dear sister. We are going to watch the best monster movie ever seen! We will watch _Godzilla_!" she said while saying "Godzilla" in a low monster-like voice.

"That's awesome!" Kyle shouted, "Which one, 'Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla'?"

"Nope." Ruby said.

"Is it 'Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'?" Kyle asked.

"Nope." Ruby said, "What movies are you talking about?" she asked with her head tilted.

Kyle looked confused, "What movie are **you** talking about?"

"This one." Ruby pulled out a DVD case and showed it to Kyle.

He saw that the title of the movie was called "Godzilla" but he also saw that this movie was not popular with Godzilla fans, including himself.

"Ruby this not Godzilla, its Zilla." Kyle told her.

"No it isn't. It says 'Godzilla'." Ruby said.

"I know that, but…" Kyle said.

"Ugh! I knew something like this was going to happen." Yang said.

"Like what?" Blake asked.

"Ruby likes this movie, because it's the first monster movie that she had seen. Yet people want to ridicule because they say that the movie was not close to the original." Yang explained.

"Because it's not." Kyle said, "And I'm not ridiculing Ruby, I'm ridiculing this piece of blasphemy." Kyle shook the case and Ruby snatched it back from him.

"Can we watch something else if this going to lead to a fight?" Weiss suggested.

"No! I'm team leader and I say we watch this movie!" Ruby said with the case raised in the air.

Kyle sighed and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"If we are going to sit through this, then I'm going to see if Jaune his team wants to join." Kyle said.

"Yeah, and they can see how awesome this movie is too!" Ruby said.

Kyle shook his head and walked out.

Both teams later met in the small theater that Beacon had. Everyone was sitting in their seats while Ruby was busy setting up the projector with Yang. They finished and Ruby quickly started the movie.

"What are we watching?" Jaune asked Kyle.

"You'll see." Kyle said.

Yang sat in her seat next to Blake while Ruby stood in front of the screen.

Ruby placed both hands on her hips, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming! Team RWBY is proud to present to you…"

"One of the biggest pieces of garbage in the last century of movies." Kyle finished for Ruby.

Ruby glared at Kyle, "That's strike one, buddy. You get two more, then you're out of here." She then sat down between Kyle and Yang.

(_Starting scene with Dr. Tatopoulos and his equipment)_

"What is all that stuff for? I think you need more than that to fight a giant monster." Blake said.

"Yeah, you would need a lot of missiles and even then it wouldn't be enough." Ruby said.

"I agree, you would just call the real Godzilla and the fight will be over in five seconds." Kyle said.

"Shut up." Ruby said.

(_Shows scene where General Hicks meets Tatopoulos)_

"Hey… That general, it's that guy!" Ruby said.

"What guy?" Weiss asked.

"The guy from 'Transformers'! Hey is Godzilla gonna mess up your yard with the Autobots!? I would love to see that." Ruby said.

_Hicks: Get everyone off the pier!_

"Yeah, get off the pier! Bunch of hippies ruining the fun for everyone." Yang said.

(_First scene with Philippe)_

"Who's this guy?" Pyrrha asked.

"You know." Ruby stands up, "Zapshuraseppe." Ruby used her bad French impression.

Jaune joins in; "Shapsuflesne?" his impression was just as bad.

"Flahburrshoshe." Ruby continued.

"Ruby sit down! Your head is blocking the screen!" Kyle yelled.

"Blahshushepe. It's all French gibberish, no one cares." Ruby said and sat down.

(_Later in the movie where Zilla reveals himself and fights the military)_

_Zilla demonstrates his combustible breath_

"Yeah! Burn motherfuckers burn!" Yang said then laughs like a maniac.

_Hicks: Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on out there!_

Blake talks over the soldier on the screen, "Oh nothing much, a new pizza place just opened up, we got a new flavor of ice cream, and… oh, there's a GIANT FUCKING MONSTER TEARING THE FUCKING CITY APART! Other than that it's just a normal Monday."

"Ain't that the truth." Kyle said.

(_Show scene where Tatopoulos is testing Zilla's samples)_

"Hey, how did he get the monster to pee in a cup?" Yang asked.

"You don't want to know." Kyle said.

_Tatopoulos: And… He's pregnant._

"What!? Why did you have to go and say that!? What happened to that doctor and patient confidentiality stuff?" Ruby yelled at the screen.

"Oh, so that's why he doesn't have a girlfriend." Kyle said.

"Hey!" Ruby tried to attack Kyle, but she was held back by Yang.

"Calm down! The movie is almost over!" Yang hollered as she held Ruby.

"Strike two! Strike two!" Ruby yelled.

(_Show scene where Zilla burst out of the Garden ruins)_

Ruby slowly rose up and roared along with the monster, "Aw yeah! The monster is back to kick some butt!"

"No Ruby." Kyle said, then began talking in a high squeaky voice, "Mommy just came back for her kids!"

Ruby stood up and stomped her foot, "That it! Strike three!"

Ruby tackled Kyle and the two began rolling on the floor punching each other. The two rolled around knocking the projector screen down and then rolling to the back knocking the projector itself down. They continued rolling and punching while their teammates just watched them.

"Well, I say this was a good night." Yang said.

"And what makes you say that?" Weiss asked.

"No one got killed." Yang said.

Two loud smacks were heard and the two brawling movie goers yelled "OW!" at the same time.

"Well… not yet at least." Yang finished.

* * *

**I got this idea while watching some movie reviews on Youtube. Then I started thinking about what RWBY would say while they watched a movie and what would their reactions be to the movie. I'll try to add more movies if I get the creative juices flowing in my brain.**


End file.
